Home
by LOJSS
Summary: Set during 3x16; One Of Us. "For the first time in a very long time, she felt at home."


_Set during 3x16; One Of Us. Sayid, Jack, Juliet and Kate returns to camp. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own LOST._

* * *

><p><strong>Home<br>**

* * *

><p><em>I'm so close to you baby<br>But I'm so far away  
>There's a silence between us<br>And there's so much to say  
>You're my strength, you're my weakness<br>You're my faith, you're my doubt  
>We gotta meet in the middle to work this thing out<br>(Dixie Chicks - More Love) _

Sawyer grabbed his bowl of cereals and began walking towards his tent when he noticed people around him were walking towards something - or someone. He shoved a spoon full with cereal in his mouth as his eyes travelled towards the crowd. He almost choked when he saw Jack coming towards their tents. He was back. Than meant _she _must be too..

His eyes flickered around the beach, searching for _her_. A brown hair figure stepped out from behind the bushes, followed by one more. His heart fluttered in his chest and what felt like butterflies woke up and began partying in his stumach. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he saw her, still in one piece.

Sawyer thought she was foolish to run off, searching for Jack when he specifically told her _not_ to come back for him. It wasn't dangerous, to say at least. And he knew from this day forward, that if there was one thing he knew about Kate for sure; it was that she did _not_ obey orders very well. She always did what she wanted, when she wanted, without thinking about the consequences for it. She wanted to be the saviour in every possible situation, experience everything and help with all she could help with. He didn't blame her, they both wanted off this island as fast as they possibly could and would do everything they could to make it happen.

He also knew Kate could take care of herself, plus - she had been with Sayid and John. If it was anyone she would be safe with in the jungle, it would be those two. But that didn't mean Sawyer hadn't been worried sick about her, constantly thinking about her, if she was okay, if she was hurt, he even let his thoughts travel to the point where he thought she might be dead and how he would be able to manage to keep going on the island. Nothing, absolutely nothing had been easy, but since they had developed a relationship and feelings had come into the picture, he felt like it had become easier to get through the days. As long as Kate was by his side, it felt okay. He had hope.

He put down the bowl on the table and began walking towards her. As soon as they locked eyes, he saw relief and something that looked like happiness in her eyes. He was smiling lightly, his eyes never leaving hers. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his shoulders when he saw her there, intact. He never wanted to let her out of his sight again. He wasn't the kind of guy who cared, not_ this_ much. Perhaps what they said about the island was true, maybe it did change people.

* * *

><p>The moment Kate saw Sawyer, her heart clutched hard in her chest with joy and happiness. She didn't regret going after Jack and bring him back home, even if he had said otherwise. She couldn't, and wouldn't, leave him there with the others. But to see Sawyer again, knowing he was okay; she was relieved. She was happy.<p>

Once she locked her eyes with his, she never wanted to look away. But as people surrounded themselves around her, she tried to greet them as politely as she could. She hugged, shook hands and made small talk with almost everybody approaching her. But truthfully, all she wanted to do was walk up to Sawyer and greet _him_. He was the one she had been missing the most and wanted to go back to. He was the one she always thought about before she closed her eyes at night. To be honest, he was the one who filled her mind most time of the day - no matter if she wanted him to or not.

The truth was that Kate couldn't really understand _why _she was drawn to him or _what_ it was that drew her. All she knew was that it did happen, more often than she wanted. It was confusing. She felt things with Sawyer she never felt before. She was forced to explore feelings she never knew existed.

When all the greetings finally was over, Kate walked away from the crowd towards Sawyer, who stood there waiting for her. She walked right up to him, without any hesitation and put her arms around his neck. She felt his arms sneak around her waist, pulling her as close to his body as he possibly could. She rested her head on Sawyer chest while his head rested on the top of her head. All the tension and heavy nerves she had been feeling for the past few days washed off of her, immediately. She relaxed in his arms and drew in a deep breathe. This was the first time in her entire life, she was feeling this comfortable and happy in another person's arms. For the first time in a very long time, she felt at home.

* * *

><p><em>I apologize if this isn't so incredibly good, I was writing this in a rush after I'd watched the epsiode. I was looking for to deliver the feelings which I, personally thought were going through their minds at the moment.<em>

_Honestly, I'm completely, hopelessly, devotedly in love with Skate. Been shipping those two since the beginning of LOST in 2004. They are magical. _

_That's where this fiction came from. I could practically cry when I saw them embracing eachother in this episode. It was beautiful. Something else which will make me cry is reviews. Reviews is love people, keep that in mind. :) _


End file.
